


Detroit: Become Family

by InterstellarToaster, Maesonry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor and You, Humor, Kara Adopts You, Kara is Best Mom, Markus: Become Dad, POV Second Person, Post good ending, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Get Adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarToaster/pseuds/InterstellarToaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry
Summary: Appearingin Detroit, without anywhere to go wasn’t planned. Lost and a little afraid, you decide to go and find the only people you know you can trust. A story about family, and the misadventures within.





	1. Hank and Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An experimental style of writing with a heavy emphasis on fun and fast pace.

We know how this story ends. We’ve all been here before; there’s a revolution, it’s in Detroit, and the androids become human. It’s in the title. But, that’s a story from before, and nothing is as boring as hearing the same thing twice. No, let’s take it back to... the end. The androids are liberated, everyone (important) is alive, and life is going looking up. Everyone is happy.

Except, importantly, for you. I say important specifically because you shouldn’t be here, but you are, and so now you’re important by virtue of your uniqueness. The exact circumstances of how you got here are... wishy-washy. Something, maybe a blackout, or maybe an accident– it doesn’t matter at the moment. You’re concerned, but it’s not that high on your list of priorities. Your life before? It wasn’t so great. And so, you decide to focus on the more important things. 

The first thing on your list of priorities is: get yourself a dad. Technically, your first priority is finding shelter, but you wrap it up in a convient dad-based package. Which is a really good goal for anyone in life. And since you’re a stranger in a strange land, you decide, why beat the classics? It’s time to find The Dad: Hank Anderson. If you’re being honest, you chose him because he’s the most familiar to you, and you’re also a little _scared_ , because you don’t know what’s going on, and you want to go home, but you can’t, so you go to the next best thing.

You decide to walk over to Hank’s house. In the rain, and so you’re absolutely drenched by the time you’re even halfway there, and then you remember that you don’t actually _know_ where Hank lives, which, okay, not the best. But you get there, which is the important part! And you stand on the lawn for a minute, because hey, you didn’t think you’d get this far. You’re debating between, “I’m your lost child,” and, “I’m lost and a child,” when the door opens and out steps...

Connor. 

He’s standing under the awning of the door, so he’s safe from the rain, and you both blink at each other– you from rain in your eyes, Connor from confusion. Connor looks like lost puppies and filtered water, put together, and his hair is ruffled like he’d been sleeping. It is nighttime, after all, so, not far from what could’ve happened. You awkwardly shuffle, wondering what to do, and the rain is making you shiver visibly, so everything is going very poorly for you. Connor, though, that makes you remember that you have a fighting chance. And the opportunity for an adopted brother. 

Soon, Connor notices you noticing, which leads to more noticing, and then Hank comes out, and he notices you noticing that Connor notices– wow that is a lot of noticing. And it’s also super not important. What’s important is that Hank says, “Who the hell are you?” And then you remember all the things you’ve rehearsed in your head to sound cool. You’ve been planning this. You just gotta make a good impression. So, with rain dripping from your clothes and hair in your face, you raise up your hands to prepare to fingergun, open your mouth...

You pause. You sniffle, because, woah, that’s not part of the plan, and you open your mouth to try and speak, but you can’t. Then, suddenly, you begin to cry. 

It’s actually pretty gross. Definitely not the best, nor what you intended, actually. Hank looks freaked out and so Connor is kind of freaked out and the dog, Sumo, well, Sumo doesn’t really notice since he’s sleeping. Hank walks up to you, in the rain might I add, and he says, “Jesus, kid, what’s wrong?” Which only makes you cry harder because he’s such a dad and you’re so sad and alone and everything sucks, not to mention that you’re completely soaked and you’re just... You miss home. You miss having a home. 

Hank continues to prove that he’s the best, though, because he helps you inside, and so does Connor, and then there’s a towel around your shoulders and a dog in your lap, and life is starting to look up. Then Connor is listing off facts to distract you, and Hank is clattering around in the kitchen to find you a soda or a water, and Sumo is doin’ God’s work, and you feel more safe than you have in... ever. 

Step one: successful. 

You stay in the house. Hank doesn’t try to get you to leave, and Connor kinda likes you, same with Sumo, so this the best case scenario. Hank kinda sorta asks how you got here, but he doesn’t push it super hard– neither does Connor, but you’re pretty sure both of them know _enough_ , but never mentioned it, which is really nice of them. The next part just kinda happens.

Slowly but surely, you get adopted, and you get yourself a grumpy dad, and a fool android brother, and a _dog_. Technology is super cool, because you also have an amazing roomba friend, and there’s VR, and you don’t have to know how to drive, and Connor knows how to quote vines. You go back to school, and future school is great, and you make a ton of friends that aren’t the worst. It’s basically the best. You don’t think it can get any better.

And then, it _does_. Because one day you’re just chilling, and then the next you’re signing an official document that says, “Congratulations, you’re adopted!” Which is tragic in some contexts but amazing for you, and so time goes on, and you have a perfect family, and you forget about everything else from before. It doesn’t matter anymore. You got yourself a Rad Dad, a Ro-bro, and Dog.

Life is good.


	2. Kara, Luther, and Alice

Right. So, we already know the deal with the stuff that happened before. Androids had a revolution, you suddenly appeared in Detroit. But! In this version, you decide, hey, I actually want a super cool mom instead of mega dad. And also, you aren’t in Detroit, you’re in Canada. But it’s still Detroit in spirit.

So! Importantly, you decide, “Okay, I want a super cool mom,” which means that you gotta _find_ your super cool mom. You have next to no idea where she’s at. Like, at least with Connor, Hank’s house is in the Detroit area. But Kara is... at someone’s brother’s house? Canada is a really big place.

Already, you’re kind of bummed, because right off the bat your plan isn’t the best. But, it’s your plan, and you’re gonna go for it. So, you go for it. It’s honestly really impressive.

Bam. You trip over the sidewalk, and fall onto your face, super hard. And it hurts, okay, so you start crying a little, it’s no big deal. Someone notices and puts their hand on your shoulder, and they say, “Oh! Are you okay?”

You look up. Double bam, it’s Kara. You blink through the tears to make sure you’re not just going crazy, but yep, it’s Kara. Alice is beside her, and so is Luther, and you kinda reel for a moment, because, holy crackers and cheese. Your plan kinda falls apart after that, because you don’t know what to do, and you’re lost, and you’re tired and scared so you just...

Cry harder.

It’s a little bit of a blur after that. Kara tries to console you, but then you’re sobbing, and Alice is worried, and Luther is double worried. It ends up that Kara takes you to her house to try and calm you down, but once she gets the story out that you don’t have anyone (and that you’re lost and scared and-) she refuses to have you leave. 

Hey, could be worse. This was literally the best case scenario actually. Never in a million billion years did you think that this would happen, so you’re incredibly stoked. Kara slowly becomes the super cool mom, and you get a little sister who is adorable, and Luther is a super cool dad. Kara helps teach you stuff like how to cook, and how to fold a fitted sheet, and you play house with Alice and read her books, and Luther takes you to libraries and bookstores to get more books, and it’s...

It’s perfect.

And on Android Independence Day, which is a spiffy new holiday celebrating- guess what- android independence, Rose comes to the house, and she’s basically a grandma, and she gives you stuff she made. Her son Adam is also the best, and you quote vines at him, and it’s hilarious. And as everyone sits down at the big table with all of the food, including stuff you helped make, Kara smiles as she slides you over a datapad with a pen to sign. It’s adoption papers. 

You’re crying again, but it’s a good crying. You sign it as quickly as you can, but it’s not like the signature mattered– you’ve been a family since day one. The paperwork just made it official.


	3. Markus and Carl

It’s the same song as dance as before. Detroit– in all its weird, unrefined glory–and you. And, this time, you decide something different. You decide, “Actually, I’d like a cool revolutionary dad,” and not in the sense that you want someone like George Washington. You’re thinking Markus. 

You actually know where to go, this time, which isn’t surprising and actually kind of makes sense, seeing as part of the game was “walk to home with these super cool paints.” Well. Kind of. You know to get on the bus, and you just sit on that bus for a long time, riding it until it goes up a hill and you’re at Carl’s house. 

And the house is just as big and amazing looking as you remember. Like the kind of thing you’d drive past back home, with ivy on the sides and iron fencing. You scuttle off the bus before anyone realizes you didn’t actually pay, and then you’re standing in front of the gate. 

It’s kinda daunting. You feel appropriately daunted. So you walk right on through the gate, and up to the big oak doors, staring up like you aren’t absolutely terrified. 

You knock on the door about ten times. And, the door swings open.

Markus is standing there. Hello, Markus. He looks great, considering he’s just lead a revolution, and he’s wearing another one of those jackets he always seems to find. He kinda... blinks at you. You blink back.

You should be saying something. Anything, really. But. You feel really small, and really tired, and incredibly scared, and now you’re standing at a stranger’s house in the middle of the night, trying to ask, “Can I stay here?”

So. Well. So, you just cry.

Obviously Markus freaks out a little. But, only a little. He’s remarkably calm about the entire thing, and he brings you inside to try and calm you down. Carl is downstairs too, and he wheels himself in to see that you’re clinging to Markus like his a life raft built like a brick wall. 

Eventually, you’re brought to the couch, and then you’re given blankets and tea (and coffee and hot chocolate and warm milk, until you pick one and can calm down). Then Carl, and Carl is so nice, because he asks you gently why you’re here, and Markus doesn’t pressure you to talk, and it spirals from there, because.

The full story? You never tell them. You tell them enough, though.

And then, just like that, you find yourself a home. 

Markus is the one to become your dad. Carl is the kindest person you’ve met, but he’s also old, so he’s more of an aging grandpa. Markus, though, he decides that he’s going to be the best dad. He teaches you painting, and piano, and shows you all these cool books, and tells you about the android revolution (and you don’t tell him that you know, because that’s rude).

And North is there! Her hair is different than before, but it always is, and she ruffles your hair and teaches you how to shoot a gun. Simon and Josh are like two sets of uncle-dads, and they help you out when Markus is too busy– he’s busy a lot, since he’s still leading the androids, but you don’t care that much, because... 

Hey. The most important thing is that you have a family that likes you, right? It’s less than a year later when the papers come in, and you see them signed, with your new last name of Manfred. And then you’re crying again, and it’s still as gross as last time, but it’s a happy cry. Still gross, but this time, you’re smiling so hard your face hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do some more little fun things after this one. Like punching Gavin


	4. Hank and Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next three will feature: ‘adversity’

Every funny story has a bloody nose and someone standing to the side with a bagel. 

It’s bring your child to work day. First off, that’s actually a lie. It was more along the lines of, “pester your dad and brother until they bring you to work,” day. Which goes pretty well for you. You wake up early, let Sumo out, make some omelette–... make some scrambled eggs, then just as Hank, your adopted dad walks in, you hit him with the question. He’s too weakened by the eggs to say no, and too tired to care about what he’s agreed to (yet). 

“Are you gonna drive?” You ask Connor, then you gasp, “Can _I_ drive?” 

The answer is no, but you’ll get there one day. Besides, the question distracts Connor from the question you asked Hank, so your plan was a success no matter the result. Then you go outside to play with Sumo before Hank realizes what happened. 

Soon, you’re all piled in the car, you snuggly nestled in the back next to a crash test dummy and some boxes of evidence that’d been reviewed. You jostle the dummy out of the way and look at Detroit as it passes by. It’s always very pretty, and today is no exception. 

You almost miss your _old_ home, but the view makes you forget about that. 

“Behave,” Hank warns, “Don’t go causing any trouble.”

You don’t _cause_ trouble, you assure him. And you fail to mention the second part, that you _find_ trouble, because you want to go find some trouble and you won’t be able to if they leave you at home. Connor glances at you, and you know that he knows something, but he’s your brother so he doesn’t say a peep. Yet. 

Soon, Hank pulls into the police station. You wiggle out of the car, and Connor straightens his tie, while Hank curses as he locks the door. In the reflection of the glass window of the station, it’s hard to tell that none of you are really related. You look just like any other family. So you smile, and let that good thought carry you the rest of the way to the station. 

Past the front desk with the friendly liberated androids, back to the police desk area. You can see Hank’s desk a mile away, because it’s the only one with stuff on it aside from Connor’s. Hank is a bad influence. They both make their way over and sit down, but not before Connor looks at you. 

“If something is wrong...” He begins, and you smile dumbly again, because it’s nice to have a protective brother. Even if he’s a little overbearing.

“I’ll be fine,” You wave your hand, and then turn around to explore the rest of the station. You can feel two sets of eyes watching you warily as you go. They stop once you slip towards the prisoner cells, which was exactly your plan. You scuttle down the hall until you loop back around, into the break and lunch area. 

Bingo. Bagel bingo. You snatch up one of the bagels and take a bite out of it.

“Man, I’m so glad I saved the last cinnamon bagel,” a voice announces as it walks closer. It’s Gavin, you realize. He’s coming. You glance down at the cinnamon bagel in your mouth, and times stops. 

You have three courses of action: eat the bagel, hide, or run. If you eat the bagel, you’ll choke and die– or at least be very uncomfortable. If you hide, well...

That could work. Running would only lead to him chasing you on instinct alone. So, you drop down and clamber into one of the cupboards. You close the door behind yourself just in time for Gavin to enter.

“Where’s my bagel?” He asks. He sounds very angry. You quietly munch on the bagel in the darkness. _Not here_ , you want to say. 

“Someone stole my bagel!” He shouts. He’s so angry. Wow. What a sad little man. Gavin stomps around a little, before deciding that _the deviant must still be here_. He begins to search the cupboards. You choke on your bagel a little in surprise when he gets your cupboard on the first try. 

“You!” He declares, “And my bagel!”

You don’t feel very safe. 

“Connor!” You shout, shielding the bagel, “Dad!”

Gavin looks at you like he’s kinda upset, because seriously, did you really just do that? Of course, that doesn’t last for long, before Connor and Hank run in. And Hank “The Bulldozer” Anderson’s first reaction is ‘punch’, and his first victim is Gavin. Gavin’s nose becomes a nice red stream while you clamber out of the cupboard with a bagel in your hands. 

It’s not even a very good bagel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews are in: “ITS LIKE HANK WANTED AN EXCUSE TO PUNCH GAVIN AND TOOK IT”


	5. Kara

Being the only human in a family of androids is tough. It means that you’re the only one who needs toilet paper, or a toilet, or a shower, or to eat vegetables. You hate that last part. So, since you’re the only one who actually needs to eat, as opposed to doing it for fun, that means you get to go to the grocery store. 

It’s actually not that bad. ‘S pretty fun. Especially since ~~mom~~ Kara quietly classifies it as family bonding time, which is your favorite time– everyone’s favorite time, actually. So, when you’ve run out of eggs and the toilet paper is looking kind of sad (or maybe the other way around), that means it’s time to head down to the supermarket. Sure, you could order the food online, but that was boring. You tell your mom, and she smiles so bright that you go ‘guh’.

“Of course,” She smiles, “I’ll go talk to Luther about watching Alice.”

Alice, who is a state of the art android, who is also sick. You don’t know why they designed a little robot who can mimic having _super strep throat_ , but you don’t envy her. You actually feel pretty bad, because when she learns that she can’t go on the super family grocery bonding trip with you? Crying. Lots of crying. And then sneezing, which is pretty gross. But while you’re floundering around, Luther gently sets a hand on your shoulder and tells you that she’ll be fine, and to go enjoy yourself. 

“I’m glad that android sickness isn’t contagious,” you think to yourself as you give Alice a big hug. After that, and after promising to bring her back some chocolate, go to the front door. Kara makes sure you bundle up, because it’s cold, and you’re the only one who can get sick for real which is never fun. You feel ridiculous. You _look_ ridiculous. But, Kara is happy, so you don’t really care. You both go to the car, the seat swiveling to the front, and then vroom vroom, you’re off. The city is... super pretty during winter. The way the light and the snow mix together, makes you smoosh your face against the window, watching the landscape go by. ... it makes you a little sad.

Then there’s a hand on your shoulder, pulling you into a half hug, and Kara smiles fondly at you. All your sad thoughts disappear as you smile back.

Anyway! Soon, the car pulls to a stop in front of the Super Supermarket. It’s still midday, so there’s a good amount of people, but it doesn’t look like it’ll be too bad. Kara and you both get out and cool mom grabs the cart while you stick close behind her. Entering the store itself hits you with a blast of warm air, and you shuck off your coat and gloves into the cart. 

“It’s too hot,” You explain. Kara shakes her head fondly– she does that a lot with you. But, she doesn’t yell at you, nor will she ever, so you’ll take that any day. 

“I’m going to go and grab some milk,” She tells you, “Can you find the graham crackers for me?” 

She does this a lot. Not ask you to do stuff, but gently encouraging you to... do stuff without her. Because the future is so technologically advanced and strange that it freaks you out to be alone in. You’re getting better. Kara is helping you get better. So you nod and scuttle away to find some graham crackers. 

You get as far as the biscuit aisle before you have to stop, because there’s lot of stuff going on, and it’s a little disorientating. You knock over a back of biscuits onto the ground on accident, whoops. 

“Big whoops.”

The man in front of you isn’t very impressed. He looks like nothing much impresses him. He glances at you, then stares at the biscuits. 

“You’re an android!” The man declares. Literally _what_. You’re so surprised that the man takes the silence as fear, because then he begins to monologue, like it’s a movie, and you take the chance to look at his outfit. It looks decidedly American. An American in Canada? It’s more likely than you’d think. Take the free test today.

Anyway. Then he stops, and pulls out what looks like a big piece of construction paper, and he approaches you with violent intent. Or rather, he approaches you with intent to give you a paper cut to see if you bleed blue.

“Mom!” You shout at the top of your lungs, “Mooom!”

You throw a can of tomato sauce at the stranger, just as Kara bursts into the aisle. The sauce can explodes, which looks a lot like blood if you squint, and Kara grabs you to shield you from it because she must’ve been squinting or maybe she valued you that much. 

The tomato sauce rains down. The evil is defeated. And so you’re standing in the supermarket with your mom, glad you at least found the graham crackers.


	6. Markus and Carl

Being adopted by Markus means that, by extension, Markus’ family is your family. Which is really cool, because that means your grandpa is Carl Manfred. Having an amazing painter as a grandfather means that you can get all kinds of painting lessons, and piano lessons, and you get to stay in a huge house, with so many books and instruments and just cool _stuff_. It’s like all the times when you were little and saw pictures of kings and queen and wished that that was you. Except, now it is you, except instead of a king or queen, you’re the child of Android Jesus, and then grandchild of modern Da Vinci. 

It’s basically the best. 

Well. Almost. Because, if Carl is your grandpa, then Carl’s _other_ son is your uncle.

Apparently, Leo didn’t get the message. Which wouldn’t have been a problem, except when Leo comes by for a visit. 

You’re sitting in the living room, because Markus is at the store with Carl, and so you’re chilling in the house alone, flicking through the TV channels. Future news is just as bad as the old news, except now it has androids. And oddly photo realistic hockey games.

Everything is going pretty well, until the front door opens. 

“Hey dad!” You call, turning around, “Hi grand...pa?” You trail off and tilt your head. There, in the doorway to the living room, is Leo Manfred. And he looks slightly better than the last time you saw him ~~which was not in your lifetime, but another~~. And you know that he... isn’t on that Red Ice anymore. But.

“You!” You shout.

“W-who are you?!” He demands, confused, pointing at you. You scamper off the couch and grab the TV remote, holding it like a sword.

“You!” You shout again, full of venom, “I’m gonna kill you!” And that comes out more venomous than you intended, actually, because Leon takes a step back. You falter, then lower the remote, glowering.

“...Markus is my dad,” You explain, gruff. Leo tilts his head. He opens his mouth. He closes it.

“I’m your uncle?” He finally settles on. Good choice. A fair choice. Valid.

“You’re a bastard,” Is what you state. But you sit back down on the couch, and pat the other side. Leo looks askew at you before walking over and plopping down. You turn on the tv.

God. It’s really awkward.

“So... when did his happen?” Leo asks. You grit your teeth and don’t reply. 

It’s really really awkward.

“A while ago,” You grunt.

More silence.

“That’s cool,” Leo offers. 

Wow. Weather sure is now out today. You flick the remote some more. Finally, Leo caves.

“Look, I’m... sorry. If I did anything to you before, to make you hate me. I was really messed up,” He explains, looking down at his hands, “I didn’t mean for it to happen, I just.”

It’s easy to stay mad at someone when they’re far away. But Leo looks real sad, and you feel most of your anger melt away, and you huff. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” You uncross your arms and stand up, “Do you wanna play some chess or something?”

And that’s how Markus and Carl find you both later, still playing chess, but not as angry as before.


	7. Hank and Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebration is the theme

Three days. It’s only three days away. And you don’t have anything to show for it.

Three days until Connor’s birthday.

Androids don’t really have... birthday. Days of birth. The birthening. But a lot of them choose days that are important to them, and Connor chose the day he first met hank, which is so cute you could scream.

But! You don’t... have anything to show for it. You literally didn’t know about his birthday until _today_ , when Hank-dad grabbed you and almost shouted, “Connor’s birthday is in three days. I need your help.”

So now you’re in a pickle, because leaves things for the last minute and you just straight up didn’t know about it until now. You need to plan a birthday party, but not just any party- you need to play someone’s _first birthday party ever_. Your android brother’s first birthday, and that’s a lot of responsibility. You panic a little. Hank panics a little. Together, you make one whole panic. But where panic cripples you, it fuels Hank.

Which is why you’re both in the car, driving to future mall. Connor is occupied with Markus and like ten dogs (“North and I’ll keep him distracted, don’t worry,”) which gives you about five prime hours to figure something out.

“Dad,” You whine, “What’re we gonna do?”

Hank’s face kinda twitches at you calling him dad. He’s still not used to it. When you and Connor both call him dad at the same time, he dies. But it’s just you right now, so he just looks constipated for a moment. 

“The mall,” He eventually says. 

Now it’s time for you to make a face. But, your face isn’t because you’re flustered. It’s because... 

Well. The future is kinda scary. Any reminders of how futuristic it is makes you anxious. And the mall is the definition of future. Hank-dad notices your face, and awkwardly pats your shoulder.  
“I feel you.”

_But are you feeling me now, Mr. Krabs?_

 

 

 

 

The mall is... terrifying. Time has dulled the memory of the first (and only) other time you went to it. And then had a panic attack in the coat store. That was fun. And now it stands here, tall, imposingly. You gulp. Hank wraps his arm around your shoulder protectively.

“You gonna be alright, kid?” Hank looks at you. You must be shaking like a leaf in a super tornado hurricane, but you nod.

“Big mood.”

You both begin to walk into the mall. You stick close by Hank, and you try not to let everything get too overwhelming. But, there’s just so much... stuff. There’s neon signs, and holographic advertisements, and you just saw a lady with hair you swear was levitating. 

“We should split up,” Hank eventually suggests, and you make a strangled noise.

But then you realize: he’s right. You need to cover more ground, and quickly. So you tearily agree.

_”Wh- are you crying– Jesus, kid-“_

And so you take your first steps away from Hank-dad, into that terrifying mall, alone.

At first, it goes well. You can see Hank go into a clothing store, and so you duck into a paint shop, hoping to find... something. You’re keeping an eye on where Hank is going, so you don’t get lost, except when you leave the paint store, you suddenly can’t find him.

“Hank!” You call, into the crowded mall, “Dad!”

No response. Your blood goes real cold real quick, and instead of, say, waiting around, you panic. And panic means run. So, you run as fast as you can, looking for Hank. You think you spot him, but when you catch up, it’s just some random lady, and then you’re even more hopelessly lost than before, and, oh jeez. The crowd feels like it’s closing in on you, and everything is swirling together. You squeeze your eyes closed and run into a random store.

“Hello, and welcome to the Photo Lounge. How can we help you?”

You open your eyes. Huh, it’s actually surprisingly calm in here. The colors are nice, there’s only three other people, and it feels pretty open, for the size. You blink awkwardly. 

“I need... a photo?” You decide. But, just like that, an idea hits you: the one thing that Connor will love forever, would be a family picture. And you have a few on your phone, and hey, this isn’t a half bad idea. You scurry up to the counter, and show them your phone, “Can you do this one?”

It’s a picture of you, Connor, and Hank, all at this amusement park called Pirate Cove (or something close). And you’re nearly tackling Connor, and he’s wearing your pirate hat, and Hank has a genuine smile as he wraps his arm around you both and takes the photo with the other. The sun is dancing off the corner of the picture, a big lens flare that actually looks really pretty, and the water behind the pier peeks through.

“Of course!” The clerk says. And then they ask you what frame you’d like, if you want physical or holographic, and all this other stuff– but! Eventually, you get the photo, all wrapped up nicely in a box. And then, as you leave the store, you run right into your dad. Hank looks relieved to see you.

“There you are,” He rolls his eyes, but smiling, “Thought I’d lost you. Find anything good?” 

You nod, and show Hank the gift box. He looks... surprised.

“He’s gonna love it,” Hank decides. 

And it isn’t much longer after that that you both leave the mall. You still have more planning to do for the actual party itself, after all. 

 

(But later, when you give Connor his gift on his birthday, he smiles, and even cries a little. It’s pretty great.)


	8. Hank and Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to decompress when I’m writing Lost and Found, so this is the perfect medicine

It’s spaghetti night. 

At least, that’s how it starts. It’s always spaghetti night when the weird stuff happens though. Mostly that’s because spaghetti is a really weird food, so really, weird stuff goes hand in hand. 

Right. So. Spaghetti night. 

You’ve had a long day, and so have Connor and Hank. And you were supposed to be staying over a friend’s house for the night except for the small problem of, “I’m grounded because I was trying to stalk Gavin so I could ritualistically egg his house for the next year.”

Hank thought it was hilarious thank you very much, but Fowler, not so much. So you’re grounded (boo) and Hank is making spaghetti. 

“Daaad,” you call, draped over the sofa, “are you done yet?”

Theres a grunt from the kitchen that says, in only a single sound, “no I’m not done and if you keep asking I’m going to _consider_ throwing some of the noodles at you.”

You turn your gaze to the window. It’s still a little light outside, and Connor is walking Sumo. Since you’ve been Banned ™ from walking Sumo until you’re done being grounded. 

“Banned,” you dramatically state, “for all of eternity!” 

“It’s only for a few days,” Hank calls back.

“Banned!”

Hank continues to make spaghetti. You huff, and pull out your (secret) phone, pecking quietly at the screen. Just because you’ve been grounded doesn’t mean you won’t find Gavin’s house. It’s not bullying if he’s an adult and you’re a minor. 

There’s the sound of the front door opening, and you quickly stuff your phone away, turning with an innocent expression. Connor stares back.

“Didya have fun?” you ask, reaching out to pet Sumo, who eagerly runs into the sofa and smothers you. Connor smiles, his hair in disarray from running, and forgets that he (probably) saw your illegal cellphone usage.

“Sumo met a new dog today,” Connor informs. You feel kinda jealous. Bleh. Carefully, you shimmy to the other side of the sofa, then pat the empty spot. Connor sits down- Sumo jumps on him- and then you hop up, scurrying to the kitchen to see what Hank’s up to.

And then you stop.

Cause that’s a lot of spaghetti.

“Are you... okay?” you settle on, eyeing the spaghetti. There is a lot. It’s nearly overflowing, actually, but at least there’s no mess. Except for the bag of spaghetti Hank is holding.

You crinkle your nose.

“Can you take the bag?” Hank asks, holding the bag of spaghetti with a blank expression. You nod, holding out your hands expectantly, if confused. With ‘dexterity’, Hank plops the wet, cold, and slightly slimy bag of spaghetti into your hands. Oh god. Why is it cold? Who did this? What happened? And oh double god it’s... it’s slimy cold spaghetti noodles.

“DaaaaaAAAD,” you whine, your face distressed, “ _Aaaaaaaaugh_ ,” as you articulate just how disgusting this whole experience is, “ _AAAAAAUGH_.”

As you stand there, holding the bag and making various noises, Connor walks in, confused. Then alarmed. He stares at the bag. 

“Connoooor,” you call as he steps within spaghetti range, “Take it. Take it.”

You shove the bag into his hands. 

Connor appears to stutter. Hank is back at the spaghetti pot, his shoulders shaking from laughter. 

You snap a quick picture of Connor’s betrayal, then run away to the living room, defended by Sumo. Markus and your other friends are very appreciative of the photo. And the spaghetti ends up being delicious.

(The bag of spaghetti, however, you make sure to hide for later. Gavin will definitely enjoy having it thrown at him.)


End file.
